When Time Stood Still (Thief of Time)
by DestinyFlame
Summary: A continuation of the ending to the book "Thief of Time". What actually happened after Lobsang paid a visit to Susan in the stationary cupboard? Not ettchi, just fluffy. But it's rated T 'cause I'm paranoid :P


_I do NOT own anything! The characters belong to the brilliant Terry Pratchett._

_But I wrote the story :P_

**When Time Stood Still**

**[AN: This italicised section is an extract from Thief of Time, so it's not my authoring] **

There_ was still half a box of Higgs & Meakins' cheapest assortment tucked in there amongst the books and papers._

_Opening the lid carefully and slipping her hand in was easy, and so was the maintenance of a suitably treachery face while she did so. Questing fingers found a chocolate in the nest of empty paper cups, and told her that it was a damn nougat. But she was resolute. Life was tough. Sometimes you got nougat._

_Then she briskly picked up the keys and walked to the Stationery Cupboard with what she hoped was the purposeful step of someone about to check on the supply of pencils. After all, you never knew, with pencils. They needed watching._

_The door clicked behind her, leaving only the dim light through the transom. She put the chocolate in her mouth and shut her eyes._

_A faint, cardboardy sound made her open them. The lids were gently lifting on the boxes of stars._

_They spilled out and whirled up into the shadows of the cupboard, brilliant against the darkness, a galaxy in miniature, gently spinning._

_Susan watched them for a while, and then said, 'All right, you have my full attention, whoever you are.'_

_At least, that was what she meant to say. The peculiar stickiness of the nougat caused it to come out as: 'Allite, you ot my fo' a'nen'on, oover ooah.'_

_Damn!_

_The stars spiralled around her head, and the cupboard's interior darkened into interstellar black._

'_If iss oo, Def o' Raffs—' she began._

'_It's me,' said Lobsang_

Tick

_Even with nougat, you can have a perfect moment. _**[AN: End of extract, now it's my part's time to shine...hopefully ha]**

Susan, having now realised the mistake she somehow made, settled for a look of mild surprise as Lobsang materialised in front of her. The soft blue glow that represented the slicing of time hovered around him as his features gradually became more distinct.

Susan watched, with the damned nougat still sticking to her gums, as Lobsang's eyes, the striking colour of the very glow that encased him, shimmered in the dim light. She could of sworn that a swift flicker of amusement flashed in those orbs for a moment, before it was replaced with a strong, warm emotion that she couldn't quite decipher as of yet.

Now fully materialised in his human form, Lobsang stood a mere rulers length apart from the mute school teacher. Highly aware of the stubborn nougat that had no doubt spread its destruction all over her teeth, Susan pulled her eyes away from Lobsang's reproachful gaze and turned her attention back to the still hovering mini galaxy above her.

Lobsang chuckled as he watched the usually straight-faced, sensible Susan Sto-Helit, squirm ever so slightly under his unbreakable stare. At the sound of the chuckle at her expense, Susan snapped her head back to the smug looking anthropomorphic personification of Time, having now unhinged her bottom jaw from the top one. 'What are you doing here?' she hissed, annoyed at his attitude, but still aware of her silent class on the other side of Stationery Cupboard's door.

'There's no need to whisper', Time said with that gentle and infuriating smile as he lifted a hand to one of the floating metallic stars, 'We've got all the time in the world right now'.

Susan pictured all her students perfectly still, with their heads bent over their desks as they worked at a time controlled pace. She smiled.

'All right', she said now at her normal monotone voice, 'But you still haven't answered my question'.

'Isn't it obvious?' Lobsang inquired with a slight tip of his head.

Susan thought for a moment. Why in the world would the reincarnation of Time need to be here of all places and times? For once in her life, she did not have the answer to a question.

'…No', she finally replied with a defeated tone.

Again, Lobsang chuckled. 'To see you, of course'.

Susan suddenly felt as if she was riding down the steepest part of a rollercoaster, her heart automatically creeping up to her throat. Swallowing had suddenly become quite a difficult task.

'…Now, why would you want to do that?' she said, mastering the art of keeping composure in a "boy just stopped time to see girl, but girl doesn't quite grasp the meaning of such actions" situation.

Lobsang shrugged. 'I don't quite know yet.' At this he transferred all of his attention from the suspended stars to Susan, his eyes flashing with a fierce determination, 'But I'm sure it's going to be something good'.

...

Ok so I'm having complete writers block, so yeah when Lobsang said "I don't know quite yet" that's actually me saying "I have no CLUE where this is headed! ARRRGHHHHHH" etc etc. 

Soooo if anyone has any suggestions I am happy to hear them and mull them over in my temporarily empty mind :3

Thanks guys, so yeah leave a review with suggestions if you can! xxx


End file.
